House Unity
by PutALittleLoveInIt
Summary: In an attempt to unite the Hogwarts houses Professor Dumbledore takes advantage of Muggle technology and gives each of his 5th and 6th years an 'e-pal' from an opposing house. But how well will this go down for Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy?
1. The Letter

Ginny sat cross-legged on the floor of her families very cramped lounge and opened her copy of the letter she and her older brother Ron had just received from their school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wasn't quite sure what it was all about for the school holidays had only begun the previous day. But she had a theory. And that theory involved the odd muggle box sitting in the dining room. She wasn't quite why it was there but her mother told her the school had sent it to them. For the family to borrow over the holidays. She shook herself from her daze and once again returned her attention to the piece of parchment in her hands.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_As you will be aware Muggle technology has been slowly working its way into the Wizarding community. It is because of this your Headmaster Professor Dumbledore has seen fit to assign each 5th and 6th year student with a e-pal. These e-pal's have been chosen at random but it is certain your partner will be from another Hogwarts house than your own to create House Unity._

_Please 'log on' to Hogwarts Unity E-mail with your username 'GinnyWeasley' and password 'onlydaughter' to recieve your partners e-mail address._

_Wishing you all the best for your holidays,_

_Professor McGonagall _

Ginny leapt up and raced into the dining room. If there was one thing she had learnt having six older brothers it was that you had to be quick if you wanted something. She skidded around the corner only to find Ron had bet her there. Disappointment filled her. She would just have to wait.


	2. Short, Sweet and to the Point

Ginny sat staring at the screen of the computer. They were four days into the holidays and she was yet to e-mail her partner. Harry had been over the day before to show the family how to use it. She slouched in her seat and opened up the internet and typed in the schools address. Closely followed by her username and password.

She hoped fate had been kind and gifted her a nice normal e-mail partner, preferably a male. She wasn't very good with her own gender. One of the downfalls of having six older very boisterous brothers.

She had laughed when Ron had received Gabrielle from her herbology class. It wasn't that Gabrielle wasn't a sweet girl, for she was. It was that she happened to know Gabrielle had been infatuated with Ron from day one and he hadn't a clue who she was.

In her inbox was an e-mail from the school, most likely informing her who her e-pal to be was. She was a little put out however that her partner had not already e-mailed her. She slid the mouse across the small screen and double clicked on the e-mail.

_**Dear Miss Weasley,**_

_**We are pleased that you have managed to access your school e-mail. Your partner is Draco Malfoy. Please contact Mr Malfoy as soon as possible if he has not already e-mailed you. You will find his e-mail address in your 'Friends List'.**_

_**Good day,**_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. This could not be happening. What idiot partnered her with Malfoy? Did they not know there was bad blood between the two? How on earth did somebody not know?

Well at least she knew now why her partner hadn't contacted her yet. Either a) He was being an idiotic pureblood and completely dumbfounded by the Muggle contraption or b) He had discovered who his partner was and was being an idiotic pureblood and refused to e-mail her first. Either way he was being a idiotic pureblood, she thought to herself with a small smile on her face.

She opened up a new e-mail and began to type because unlike Malfoy she was going to be the bigger person. She was going to make the first move.

_**Malfoy.**_

_**It is unfortunate that we have been paired together for Professor Dumbledore's little experiment but I dare say this is most likely for credit so you better co-operate or you shall live to regret it.**_

Ginny clicked send and had a small grin on her face. It had said exactly what she wanted. It was short, sweet and to the point. Just like her.


	3. Infatuation

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed twirling her vibrant hair between her fingers. She was going crazy with boredom, there was just nothing to do! She had played game after game of quidditch with her brothers, but unfortunately the rain had taken their garden as its own. She was desperate, not desperate to go and become the girly daughter Molly had always dreamed of. But still desperate. She rocked backwards and forwards humming. What was there to do? She had completed all the homework her teachers had piled upon her. Plus Draco bloody Malfoy hadn't e-mailed her back and she still wasn't sure if this partner thing was worth credit.

A shrill "Ginny!" was heard from below sending Ginny rushing down the stairs. She bounded into the Borrow's kitchen to see her mother standing there, arms outstretched shooing a large tawny owl from the lunch she was preparing. "Ginny," Her mother hissed "Get this bloody bird out of my sight right now!" Ginny rushed forwards and attempted to corner the owl. However this did not go quite to plan. So much for her boring afternoon. The bird was shocked by Ginny's sudden jump towards it and flew out of her way into the dining room.

"Here birdy, birdy, birdy." She cooed slowly and calmly as she crept towards it and snatched the envelope from its claws. She placed the letter on the dining room table and chased the owl out of the house. Ginny made her way back to the table dodging all the objects the owl had misplaced on her way.

_Ginny!_

_How are you girl? I'm so excited right now! I could just about KISS Professor Dumbledore of thinking this whole 'e-pal' thing up. But I won't, with him being our Headmaster and all. Can you believe it? I got RON! As in your Ron! I'm not sure if you know this but I have a teensy little harmless crush on your brother. Maybe now he will finally notice me! Best go, I gotta check my e-mails to see if he has replied to my last one!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Gabrielle_

Ginny shook her head. Teensy crush? Everyone in their year knew Gabrielle was obsessed with Ron. She pitied the girl really. How she could even like Ron was beyond her. Also she was pretty sure Ron hadn't e-mailed her back. Ron was constantly complaining about Gabrielle. Apparently she was worse than Draco to him! He only replied after every tenth e-mail he received.


	4. The Weasley Stalker

**Weasley.**

**I think you'll find threatening me was about the worst possible thing you have ever done.**

Ginny glared at the screen. Who the hell did the think he was? Right! This meant business. Ginny hurriedly shoved the sleeves of her lime green thermals up her arms, tied her waist length hair atop her head and leaned towards the screen tapping violently away at the keyboard.

**Look here Ferret! Who the hell do you think you are? Next time I see you you're going to wish you had never been born - **

No, she couldn't say that. SHE was the bigger person. If she were to send him that she would have sunken to his level. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen. She was going to be sweet, sincere. She was going to lie. Let him know he hadn't gotten to her. Not at all.

**Dearest Malfoy,**

**So lovely to hear from you. How are your holidays going? Mine are absolutely dreadful, I fear I shall die of boredom. What do you think of Professor Dumbledore's 'e-pal' experiment? I was a bit wary at the beginning but now I am starting to enjoy it - **

No, that was all wrong as well. It just wasn't her. Even Malfoy would pick up on that. She would just have to start all over again. Third times a charm.

**Malfoy.**

**Look I don't like this anymore than you do so just let go of your pathetic pride and participate. Because I really do not want to suffer any of the consequences. Really. So how about we start this simple? Hmm? How are your holidays?**

Yes, that would just have to do. She was being the bigger person and if Malfoy couldn't stop being so proud at least the Professors would know she was civil and had made an attempt.

"Ginny" came a groan from behind turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway looking exhausted. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Nine a.m. Still early for Ron. He walked across the room and shoved a crunched piece of parchment in her face. "Look what she has done now! Look! This girl will be the end of me, I can't believe I'm saying this but she is even worse than, wait for it, Lavender! LAVENDER!"

Ginny chuckled silently to herself at the sight of her distraught brother and snatched the parchment out of his hand.

_Ronald,_

_Are you okay? It is already eight thirty and I have not heard a word from you. You have not replied to any of my twenty e-mails. I am so worried about you. I am telling you now that if you do not reply before nine thirty I WILL be flooing to your house to check on you. _

_Love,_

_Gabrielle_

Ginny rolled with laughter. She pitied her brother. The girl was bordering on stalker.


	5. Intact

"Wow! How on earth are you coping with having Malfoy? I think I would die if I had got stuck with him!" Hermione exclaimed though the telephone. Ginny was sprawled across her single bed flicking through a Muggle magazine Hermione had given her for Christmas.

"Yeah thats what I thought at the start, but he is actually being civil." She replied.

"Civil? Malfoy? Really?" Hermione asked, sounding rather astonished.

"Well," Ginny said thoughtfully, then chuckled to herself "As civil as Malfoy can be."

Hermione broke out in a fit of laughter as Ginny heard a muffled "Hermione? Can you come here?" being yelled from the other side. "Sorry Gin," Hermione said breathlessly "I think thats my cue to go."

Ginny heard the phone click as Hermione hung up on her. She rolled over onto her back, feet rested upon her pillow. There was absolutely nothing to do. She had already e-mailed Malfoy that morning and there wasn't much chance he would reply to it before tomorrow. She blew her hair out of her face as she thought about Draco. Things had been bumpy in the beginning but she was slowly making process. Yeah things were going great, she thought to herself as she pondered over the e-mails that had been sent between the two.

**Malfoy.**

**Look I don't like this anymore than you do so just let go of your pathetic pride and participate. Because I really do not want to suffer any of the consequences. Really. So how about we start this simple? Hmm? How are your holidays?**

Draco hadn't responded so great to her e-mail, granted it was better than she had expected but it was still a pretty bad response.

**Traitor.**

**Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think you are above me or something? My pathetic pride? Pathetic? Really? Nothing about me is pathetic compared to you Weasley. My holidays? My holidays have been great. Had a different girl on my arm everyday. What does that do for your self esteem Weasley? **

Ginny couldn't stop laughing when she read it, sadly her brothers hadn't had the same opinion. They had gotten furious at the 'Traitor' remark, the had all growled at the 'pathetic' statement, and not to mention they had all gone very red and quiet when he mentioned all the girls he could get.

**Malfoy.**

**Firstly, who do I think I am? I'm Ginevra Weasley. Also I do not THINK I am above you, I KNOW I am above you. Great to hear your holidays are going well for you. It is nice of you to show concern for my self esteem but you shouldn't fear. It is completely intact. **


End file.
